The present invention relates to fluid handling systems, and more particularly to connectors for fluid handling systems.
It is common practice in the fluid handling industry to use a “quick connect” system for attaching hoses to fittings, particularly in marine applications such as through-hulls, bulkheads, and soft-walled bags. Exemplary connectors are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,888 to Campau; U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,496 to Campau; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,626 to Campau. These connectors have become popular in the marine industry for handling fluids in livewells, wakeboarding ballast systems, and bilge pump systems. These connectors typically include integral locking levers joined to the connector body both at the base of each lever and at the fulcrum of each lever.
This design is relatively simple, reducing the number of components, but also has its disadvantages. Because the connector body and the levers are integral with one another, the connector body and the levers must be fabricated of the same material. Therefore, material selection must be a compromise between strength and ductility. Because the integral levers must deflect regularly during connection and disconnection, appropriate materials are limited to those having relatively high ductility. Therefore, the material selection cannot be optimized for the strength of the connection joint.